Renge Anachronism
by Hakura mayabashi
Summary: Inspired by Girl Anachronism by The Dresden Dolls.Renge shows that she's not the carefullest of girls to Kyouya.A bit OOC, but I had a lot of fun with it.Oh yes! the spelling sucks. I know that.


Authors Note: here I go again...writing fanfiction. Since there is a severe lack of Kyouya/Renge, I'm making it my duty to spread the crazy love. I was inspired by the video for Girl Anachronism by The Dresden Dolls. Yes...there might be some OOCnes on Renge and probably Kyouyas part, but this was written for fun and extreme love for the most OTPest of crack pairings.

Kyouya could be as false as Tamaki sometimes.

I know he's an imposter because I found him at my door when I was called in sick for the whole week. The maids forgot to lock the door and let nobody in, so he saw the ripped curtains and the holes I put into the wall. Even when my fits get violent, it's easy to conceal the damage. But what else could be done? The dating sims my father invented didn't keep me sitting quietly for too long ever since my prince turned out to be cold. And oh how he could be cold…bitterly cold in fact.He'll disregard your ideas or use you for his own gain under the guise that it's simply his way. He adds interest to interest and will manipulate so cunningly.

What an amazing façade.

He ignored the fact that I was half-naked and grabbed me by my shoulders before I broke another plate on my body. He simply asked me why I was hurting myself, but it just got me angrier.

How dare he think about me.

Nobody thought about Renge Houshakuji. My father only thought about his companys image when he invented the dating sim. He saw me gain an interest in anime, and knew the perfect way to keep my insanity from the world. If I wasted away thinking on a false dream, I'd easily avoid the limelight.My mother didn't think about me when she informed me to her death that I was a mistake…born when both parents were careless and child-free. Amung anything, the boys in my life never thought of me. I was a nuisance…a fly in the ointment better flicked off.

How dare he change his mind when mine was finally made up.

I tried to use the plate o him, but he was too strong. He called for the other servants to restrain me, and I got too tired to fight back.

By the time I woke up, I was in my bed in bandages. I tried to get up and run away, but I found out the hard way that I had broken a rib wth one of the plates. I laid back and grinned sadistically…a grin saved for my more private moments. Waiting for somebody to give me some sort of medication, I pondered Kyoyas' actions. He should have let me continue to break plates against my body. After that, I would cry and roll in the broken shards until I fell asleep from excursion or blood loss. It took a week for me to heal and appear normal, but it gave me the release that cosplaying or managing the Host Club couldn't.

It was harmless, really.

As long as I didn't cut myself in too many places and acted like nothing happened the next day, I'd be in the clear. But he had to blow things into such proportions…it made me angry. If he told anybody about what I did, I'd be any angrier.

But I give him more credit than that.

Just like he gave me more credit.

I should thank him someday. If I was as useless and unwanted as I've made myself believe, he'd simply leave me to my devices and ignore me like always.

It did not take too long for me to move around again. It amazes me how my small feminine body can bounce back so easily. I noticed changes in my room…how some things seemed out of place. Has somebody been in the room while I was stuck in bed? I was influenced too much by the morphene to remember things too well. Some of my books seemed out of place. One obvious flaw to the structure of my room was a "get well soon" bouquet placed next to my bed. The flowers had wilted by now, and a note was placed under the ceramic vase.

Do this again to yourself, and more will know.

PS: the boquet cost 500 yen

I put the note to my lips, savouring the sweet message….well, as sweet at Kyouya could get. I left the note to the side, but threw the vase across the room. It smashed against the wall and caused a mess.

Doesn't he know that the attention only encourages me?


End file.
